The Way We Talk
by buttlos
Summary: Get Down On Your Knees And Tell Me You Love Me; Carlos has always shown his love in an odd fashion, but this time has got James' palms sweating as all of his inhibitions fly out the window. jarlos smut.


well, i gotta say, when inspiration hits me, it hits me like a truck full of bricks. not really much to say about this other than it's really rushed in places and it's my first jarlos smut! :^)

* * *

><p>Carlos has been quiet lately. Eerily quiet and it's worrisome because "quiet" and "Carlos" do <em>not<em> go together at all unless something's wrong. He's been refusing to talk, to sing, to even _eat_ when there are other people around, which is complete bullshit in James' eyes because, hello, they're in a band and Carlos kind of needs to _stop being quiet_ for their sake. Plus Carlos is always shoveling some kind of food in his mouth and he kind of needs to eat.

So after the third week, Gustavo finally got tired of Carlos' sudden silent treatment and decides to hold off all song production until Carlos starting talking again. That's when James corners him, pressing his body close and forcing Carlos to practically fuse into the wall. It's the intimidation factor he's going for and it's obviously working by the frightened look on Carlos' face.

"Okay, Carlos, spill. What's with the silent streak?" James leans down a bit, bracing himself on the wall , a hand placed strategically by Carlos' head to keep him in place. "You never keep quiet for more than five minutes. What's up with that?"

Carlos just stands there, stiff as a board and eyes wide, still refusing to talk. Or even open his mouth. As a reflex, he sucks in his lips and shakes his head furiously. But James presses closer causing Carlos to shrink back even more, lips still locked tight. "_Carlos._" His voice is low, warning his smaller friend that if he doesn't talk soon, then he's going to _make_ Carlos talk.

The hand that rested by James' side starts to move, slowly and deliberately towards Carlos, his fingers twitching just a tad. "You have until the count of three." And as soon as those words leave his lips, James knows Carlos will crumble.

Inch by inch, James' arm worms closer to Carlos' side. In turn, he shies away from it the best he can, finding it difficult due to James' close proximity and the arm by his head gating him into the corner.

"One..."

Carlos bites his lip again and swallows nervously. Maybe if he just ducks under James' arm...

"Two..."

The hand his on him now, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt and slipping slyly under the cloth. James stops when his hand reaches the place just below Carlos' ribs – his most ticklish spot on his body. But even with the threat so close, Carlos still stays silent, prompting James to keep on counting.

"Thre-"

"Okay, okay! Please don't tickle me!" Carlos screeches, pushing on James' chest in an attempt to keep him away. While James smirks in triumph, he can't help but notice that there's something off with Carlos' voice. It's faint, but he swears that it sounds like Carlos' tongue is too big for his mouth.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?" James asks as he backs up a bit to give Carlos some breathing room, hand still under Carlos' shirt. Carlos' eyes dart all over, searching for some way to avoid the subject. He taps his fingers against the wall be hind him, bites his lips, averts his eyes to the floor before he finally mumbles out a slur of incoherent words.

"What was that?"

A deep breath, a scratch of the head (nervous habit inherited from Logan), and Carlos looks nervously to the side and says, louder this time, "...I got my tongue pierced."

A pause.

"You didn't," James says in disbelief. A dull shock races up his spine at the thought of Carlos doing something so..._dangerous._

"Yeah. I did." And even while Carlos confirms it, practically telling James y_es I did, please believe me, _James shakes his head, still doesn't believe it and grabs Carlos' chin. They stay there, staring at each other for what seems like forever before James' thumb is on his bottom lip, putting pressure on it. It's a quiet request for Carlos to show him, prove that he did indeed get his tongue pierced. So Carlos opens his mouth just enough for it to be visible.

There it is, the purple ball nestled against Carlos' tongue, shining in the light of the room. He wasn't lying. Of course he wasn't lying, Carlos _always_ tells the truth. James's hold on Carlos' chin tightens a miniscule amount as he stares at it because, holy Mother Mary, that's so _hot_. It takes everything James has not to jump him right then and there.

"Why did you..."

"I dunno. I heard it's supposed to feel really good when you, like...y'know..." Carlos shrugs, suddenly shy and James finally breathes as his heart beat races. They've fooled around on more than one occasion, and it's probably safe to say that they're in a relationship despite neither of them ever saying the words; he's not dumb enough to miss the implication that Carlos got his tongue pierced to please _him_. No one else, just him.

"Oh..." James hesitantly runs his thumb along Carlos' lip again, takes a shaky breath, and quietly asks, "Can I...?" He doesn't have to finish his sentence for Carlos to understand.

"Yes."

They kiss once, a simple press of the lips. Then they kiss again, which leads to another and then pretty soon, James has Carlos sandwiched between his body and the wall, lips fused together in a heated frenzy. They're kissing furiously, a desperate clash of teeth and lips and James is pretty sure that Carlos' saliva is smeared across his chin, but he doesn't care. Carlos has his tongue in his mouth, running the ball of his tongue ring over the roof of his mouth and against his own tongue and it's an entirely new level of arousal that courses through his veins.

James is getting hard and _fast_, and as much as he loves Carlos and foreplay, he needs to get his rocks off _asap_. "Carlos." His voice is husky, lust laden as he speaks. "Carlos, please, I need...," he breathes, carding a hand through Carlos' hair before applying enough pressure to signal him to get down on his knees and get to work.

Carlos nods, kisses him one more time and manages to switch their positions, pressing James against the wall as he slides down. Nimble fingers make quick work of the button and zipper in front of his face, trying hard to tug James' pants down enough to get them out of they way. The fabric clings to James' skin making the task a bit difficult, but he manages to get them halfway down his thighs along with his boxers, and that's good enough for Carlos.

He takes James in his hand and strokes a few times just to hear the sharp intake of breath between James' teeth. "Not in my mouth," Carlos mumbles as he looks up at James with eyes wide and innocent. James understands what he means and nods before his head lulls back in pleasure. Carlos wastes no time in taking James into his mouth. His fingers tease the base, rubbing lightly as Carlos runs his tongue along the underside, licking away as he sucks simultaneously.

The way the ball of the tongue ring presses against his flesh, rolls along his veins; it's enticing. There's something so completely different of the feel, but it's so _good_ and James can't help the quiet moans passing through his lips. Instinctively, one of his hands places itself atop Carlos' head, fingers threading through the short hairs there, encouraging Carlos to keep going.

Carlos retracts slowly, tongue flat against James and drawing out another low groan. His breath is hot against James' slick flesh as he exhales and leans in and drops his jaw open to stick his tongue out. The fist Carlos has around him starts moving in rapid strokes as he teases the tip with his piercing. Once, twice, three times he rounds his tongue along James' skin before licking and passing the ball over the slit.

Clouds start drifting into James' mind as sparks and shivers and tidal waves of pleasure take over his body. Then Carlos decides to take all of him in again, bobbing as he goes and tongue flat against him. James unashamedly moans like a lady of the night and both hands move to cradle the back of Carlos' head, subconsciously pushing Carlos more into him.

He chokes a bit and the muscles in his throat constrict around James, and James has half a second to feel bad but then Carlos does this _thing_ with his tongue and starts bobbing again and the plastic of the piercing rubs against him in all the right ways and he forgets all about almost suffocating his friend. Carlos pulls back after a few more minutes to suck harshly on the tip.

The warmth around him is gone and is replaced by Carlos' moving fist. James glances down, watches the way Carlos' lips are bright pink and glistening in the light. They're parted slightly, taking in quick, shallow breaths and they look so inviting. James almost wants to tell Carlos to stop everything and ask him to lay down so they can just kiss for the rest of the day. _Almost._

A thought hits James suddenly as Carlos' mouth engulfs him again. He takes a shaky breath, staring down as him and shifts his hips a bit. "Can I..." and he moves his hips again as if to make his point known. Carlos looks up at him and nods as best as he can, eyes flickering shut.

With quivering hands, James cradles the back of Carlos' head again as he makes shallow trusts into his mouth. They both moan at the change in pace and the room fills with the wet, sloppy sounds of passion. It doesn't take long before the feeling of release starts creeping up into his lower stomach, pooling and tingling in the best ways.

James pushes Carlos away suddenly and takes a hold of himself, pumping and staring down at the sight below him with glazed eyes. Somewhere along the line, Carlos' hand snaked into his sweat pants and moving swiftly against his own length.

A few quick paced strokes is all it takes before James unwinds and releases in a series of heavy breaths and gasps. It splashes against Carlos' face, decorating the beautiful flushed skin in ropes of white and through the haze, he registers Carlos' barely audible sighs as he lets himself go shortly after.

They stay in the corner, cresting and enjoying the other's company. Carlos slumps on the ground, forehead pressed against James' leg and hand out of his pants, wet and sticky from the aftermath.

"Good?" Carlos breaks the silence with his breathy question.

James nods, despite Carlos not looking at him. "Better than good. Great. _Awesome_." Carlos chuckles, breath ghosting in warm waves against his exposed skin.

Another silence, but then Carlos inhales sharply and takes a chance, says, "I love you" and squeezes his eyes shut already regretting that decision. I shouldn't have said that, he thinks. That was dumb. It's not the time to say something like that. But then it's James' turn to chuckle and he pats Carlos' head.

"I love you too, Carlitos."

A sigh of relief. "Good." He absentmindedly wipes his hand on the back of his pants. "But if you really love me, then you'll feed me."

James thinks for a second, humming in thought. A wicked grin breaks across his face as his clever mind forms another thought. "I already did," he teases.

"You're a jerk," Carlos laughs and smiles warm and full of glee. James helps the smaller boy up, places a quick kiss against his lips, and says, "C'mon, there's two corndogs in the freezer with your name on them."

The tongue ring was definitely a good idea, he thinks as he and James straighten themselves up and make their way into the kitchen.


End file.
